The Imperial March
by xxThornxx
Summary: Anakin Skywalker gets through the battle of Mustafar unscathed and he’s not about to let someone else become his master. He decides to take the Dark Side into his hands and rule the Empire himself.


I do not own Star Wars.

Summary: Anakin Skywalker gets through the battle of Mustafar unscathed and he's not about to let someone else become his master. He decides to take the Dark Side into his hands and rule the Empire himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Imperial March

Obi-Wan watched on, hidden in the ship, as Anakin desperately tried to sway his beloved Padme into joining him on his new road to power. He felt a violent and dark pull of the Force swell around Anakin and watched as Padme's body lifted into the air, the oxygen being drained from her. Compelled to action, Obi-wan pushed out against Anakin's hold on her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You!" Anakin shouted, his voice dripping with venom.

"Ani-" The Jedi Knight tried to say, but the Chosen of the Force cut him off.

"You turned her against me Obi-wan!"

"How could do this to us Anakin? How could you betray us?" Kenobi shouted back, his voice torn with grief.

The newly christened Darth Vader's only response was the hum of his ignited light saber.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. Anakin Skywalker was a more than formidable saber fighter…

"Please Anakin…don't do thi-" Once again Obi-Wan Kenobi was cut off, not by words this time, but because there was no more time for words as he raised his own light saber to block Anakins fierce attack.

The former Master and Padiwan glared at each other as they fought, both of their eyes shining bright with betrayal. It was as though they were engaged in a dangerous dance as they battled along the thin steel beams of Mustafar, both letting themselves carefully guided by the Force.

Anakin leaped onto a hovering droid, leveling a hateful and challenging stare at his former master. Obi-wan responded by leaping onto another nearby droid and the two continued their clash with all their considerable might.

"I trusted you Ani! I loved you, you were my brother!" Shouted Obi-wan.

"No! You turned her against me! You made Padme betray me! I HATE you Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Was Anakin's viscous reply.

A tear fell from the Jedi Master and was swallowed by the unforgiving lava of Mustafar as he back flipped onto a steep slope nearby.

"I have the high ground Anakin! It's over!"

Anakin paused and studied his opponent and spoke slowly and dangerously.

"You under estimate my powers…"

And with that he pushed out fiercely with the force towards Obi-wan. But the wave of force did not hit Obi-wan but rather a ledge above the Jedi and he was forced to evade the oncoming boulder. Anakin used the distraction to bridge the gap between him and his old mentor once more. The Jedi Master had just enough time to bring his light-saber up to block Anakin's murderous downwards slash.

As they battled Obi-wan spoke.

"Is this really what you want Anakin? Another master? Someone else to slave your life away to? That's all Sidious wants with you! Another slave, a puppet! Search your self Anakin, you know what I say is true!"

The Chosen was inwardly shocked by Obi-wan's words. He touched the force, their battle at a short standstill. The force let it him like a Wookie. He knew it was true, knew Sidious only wanted his awesome powers for his own control. The force left him with only one image. One of a huge black beast, mechanical and terrifying and he heard Palpatine's dark laughter as he said

"Rise, Darth Vader."

Then, the heat of Mustafar hit him once more and he opened his eyes and responded quickly to Obi-wan.

"NO! No more masters. I alone will cleave my way through the Dark Side, and with it, I'll once and for all end this corrupted Republic and in its stead forge an Empire!"

Suddenly there was a powerful force presence near, and a shuttle flew over head. Both fighters recognized it as Palpatines personal craft. Seemingly coming to an understanding, they deactivated their light-sabers.

"We will finish this another day Anakin…until then…my old padawan."

And with that the two dashed off towards their separate destinations. Obi-wan, to rescue Padme and escape to Yoda. Anakin to destroy the man that wished to control him and the darkness that awaited him.  
------------------------

Meanwhile…

The newly proclaimed Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith flew toward his apprentice, Darth Vader. But he was perturbed, something was different. Something felt off…yes most of it felt just like his force vision, but again, something had changed and for as many times as he probed the force for answers, it would not give them.

Landing on the volcanic surface, the Dark Lord surveyed the area around him, trying to discern what had changed from his vision. From what he could see, nothing had changed…but that didn't mean that nothing did.

Searching for answers, he reached out through his bond for his dark apprentice. And an answer he found. An all consuming darkness within the force, but that wasn't the problem, no, the problem was that the source of this dark power was 100 intact, not chopped to pieces as his vision had foretold.

Finally, after a moment of pondering, he decided that he would wait for Darth Vader and query him on the battle when he reached him.  
------------------------

Obi-wan Kenobi rushed to the ship he had stowed away on, he had to get Padme some sort of medical help. Laying her down in a bed on board the ship, he took off while reaching through his force link to the Jedi Master Yoda.

_Master Yoda! Padme needs help! Where is the closest medical facility to the Mustafar system?_

_Hurt her, Anakin did? Terrible things we do, when the Dark Side consumes us. Closest to you, Polis Massa is. Meet you there, I will._

Padme's eyes fluttered open and she spoke weakly 

"Obi-wan…Is Anakin alright?"

"He's alive Padme…"

"Obi-wan…there's still good in him…I know there is."

Obi-wan merely looked at her, pained, then took off toward Polis Massa.

--------------------------------------

Anakin's mind was racing as he went to meet his would be master. How would he confront Palpatine? Would the Dark Lord be able to discover his traitorous thoughts? Immediately he guarded his thoughts, just the way Obi-wan had taught him. He would let the force guide him when it came time to dispose of the Sith.

His thoughts gathered elsewhere after that, what had become of Padme and their child that still lay in her womb.

'_What have I done?'_

The thought echoed throughout his head. What if he had murdered his wife and child…?

As he felt himself nearing Darth Sidious he cleared his head of all thoughts, letting the force flow through him, allowing it to carry out his murderous intent.

He bowed as he came into sight of the Emperor.

"My Lord, the leaders of the droid army have been disposed of…I came in contact with Obi-wan Kenobi, Master, he fled when he felt your presence."

"Excellent my apprentice…rise Darth Vader, and receive your new light saber, one far more becoming of a Sith Lord."

Anakin rose slowly and took the new light-saber from the Dark Lords hands. He examined it closely and then turned it on and performed a complex exercise with the blood red saber and then through it in the air in a spiral.

"Well done my appren-" But Sidious would never finish his sentence.

Sidious found Anakins blue saber lodged in his throat while Anakin caught the new red saber in his other hand.

"You would've found fit to become my master, to turn me into that mechanical beast. To control my power as you saw fit. From now on, I have no master."

And with that Darth Vader neatly cleaved the Dark Lord's head off in a cross slash with the two sabers.

Looking up he found Sidious' personal troopers with their blasters trained on him…but their blasters lowered and the commanding officer spoke.

"Long live Emperor Vader!"

And with that the troopers knelt before him.

"Lord Vader…your orders?"

Anakin probed the force, searching for signs of Padme…but found nothing. Cursing himself he lowered his head and said quietly

"We head for Corusant…Leave me be in the quarters on board. I want no disturbances."

"Yes, M'lord."

And when Darth Vader reached the private quarters on the ship, he wept. He had crossed into the Dark Side, committed the unforgivable, and all to save Padme, only to kill her himself.

-------------------------

Obi-wan landed on the Polis Massa medical asteroid and rushed Padme into the arms of the medical droids.

Yoda met him in the room Padme was taken to and stared solemnly at him.

"Another loss in the force, I sense. Fallen to his own apprentice, Darth Sidious has. See shall we now, what Darth Vader has in store for us." Said the old Jedi.

A scream from Padme startled them out of the conversation they were going to pursue however.

One of the droids shouted "She's giving birth!"

Obi-wan rushed over and started comforting the senator.

"It'll be ok Padme, just push through it, it'll be ok."

With another scream Padme pushed the baby out.

"Congratulations ma'am. It's a girl."

Padme only spoke one word as she looked lovingly at her child.

"Leia."

The doctors though, were soon shocked out of what they thought was a finished job.

"Anothers coming, they're twins!"

And with a few more pushes another baby was born.

"A boy, ma'am."

Again, Padme only spoke one word.

"Luke."

Then, she fell unconscious.

Obi-wan looked over to the doctor and frantically asked

"Will she be ok?"

"Vital signs are perfect. Life signs all normal. She'll make it."

-----------------------------

I hope you guys like it. Leave me some reviews eh? BTW I am still working on "Continuing my work" I've just gone through several revisions of the second chapter. As for "Dark Lord Potter: The chain story" It's still being updated, this chapter is going VERY slow.


End file.
